Dana Brooke
Ashley Mae Sebera (November 29, 1988), better known by her ring name Dana Brooke, a American bodybuilder, fitness competitor, model, and professional wrestler who performed in NXT and WWE. She is currently signed under Raw brand. Professional wrestling career Brooke made her first television appearance at the NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way event on September 11, 2014 in a backstage segment with Tyler Breeze. A week later on September 18, she made her in-ring debut at an NXT live event, teaming with Sasha Banks to defeat Alexa Bliss and Bayley. On October 23, Brooke earned her first singles victory over Devin Taylor in a dark match at that night's NXT tapings. Brooke made her televised debut on the April 15, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Blue Pants. On the April 29 episode of NXT, Brooke defeated Bayley following the distraction from Emma. Brooke and Emma teamed up to face Bayley and Charlotte in a tag team match at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, which Brooke and Emma lost. On the August 27 episode of NXT (taped at the NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn event), Brooke competed in a fatal four-way match which also involved Emma, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch, which Emma won. On the September 23 episode of NXT, Brooke and Emma confronted the debuting Asuka during her contract signing with William Regal, making her leave the ring. The confrontation resulted in a match between Brooke and Asuka at NXT TakeOver: Respect, which Brooke lost. Despite the loss, Brooke and Emma continued to provoke Asuka, including an attack planned by the two, which occurred on the November 25 episode of NXT, resulting in a match between Emma and Asuka NXT TakeOver: London on December 16, which Emma would lose, despite interference from Brooke. On the May 9, 2016 episode of Raw, Brooke made her début on WWE's main roster as she assaulted Becky Lynch, along with her NXT tag team partner Emma, during a backstage segment. Three days later on the May 12 episode of Smackdown, Brooke made her in–ring debut defeating Lynch with Emma's help, and once again repeating the event on the May 16 episode of Raw. In her pay-per-view debut, Brooke appeared at the Extreme Rules event, distracting Natalya dressed as Ric Flair, who was banned from ringside, helping her to retain her WWE Women's Championship. The following night on Raw, Charlotte turned on her father by claiming he was no longer needed, aligning herself with Brooke. At Money in the Bank on June 19, Brooke and Charlotte defeated Natalya and Becky Lynch, in what would be Brooke's in-ring pay-per-view debut. After starting a new feud with Sasha Banks, which was followed by multiple attacks and matches between her, Banks and Charlotte, it was announced that they would face off in a tag team match on July 24 at Battleground. At the event, they were defeated by Banks and her mystery partner, Bayley. After being drafted to Raw as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, Brooke made her first appearance for the brand on July 25, where she accompanied Charlotte to her Women's Championship match against Sasha Banks, during which Brooke was banished from ringside after a trap by Banks and subsequently her ally lost the title. On the August 1 episode of episode of Raw, she helped Charlotte win a mixed tag team match against Banks, which led to a non-title match against her one week later where Brooke lost, with the stipulation being that if had Brooke won, she would be added to the Women's Championship match at SummerSlam, and if she lost, she would be barred from ringside. On the August 22 episode of Raw, Dana was defeated by the debuting Bayley after being forced by Charlotte to compete in a match against her. On the August 29 episode of Raw, Dana teamed with The Club (Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows), in a losing effort to Bayley and The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston). On the September 12 episode of Raw, Dana would slap Charlotte after being degraded by her on multiple occasions, resulting in Raw GM Mick Foley placing Dana in a triple threat match against Bayley and Sasha Banks to determine who would face Charlotte at Clash of Champions, which Banks would win. On the October 3 episode of Raw, Brooke was set to accompany Charlotte to a title rematch against Banks, but she was unable to after a dispute with Bayley, and subsequently Charlotte lost the championship for a second time. Gallery Dana.jpg External links Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Ohio Category:Current Superstar Category:Managers Category:RAW Superstars